The Flower Tattoo
by violetsu
Summary: <html><head></head>Life had definitely not prepared Dean for handsome strangers with tongue piercings, tattoos and a perversely pushy disposition. But as Jimmy once spoke of his twin "No one is ever truly prepared for Castiel. We just sort of let him loose on the world and hoped for the best."</html>
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N - _**_So this is literally my first Destiel story. It's also my first attempt at writing a chapter fic. And the first fic I've written in well over 5 years. With that being said, This is based very loosely on an AU prompt I found on tumblr about a flower shop and a tattoo parlor that are right next door to each other. Just seemed fun._

_ Also note the number at the end is indeed the number Misha gave out during GISHWHES. I'm sure it goes without saying, but do not harass Misha about fanfiction. lol If the number is still even active. I honestly don't know._

_Anyways, hopefully it's not too terrible. I know I'm not the most spectacular writer out there. But practice makes perfect right? So Enjoy! Let me know what you think._

* * *

><p>"So get this..."<p>

Three little words and Dean was gone. There is literally nothing on God's good earth that could make whatever it is that Sam was about to say interesting. They are, after all, working in a flower shop. A flower shop! Dean Winchester in a flower shop. The man wondered vaguely what deities he'd pissed off to end up here. Oh right, it wasn't a deity. It was Jessica Moore. His Sasquatch brother's better half.

Dean had spent most of his life in Kansas, taking the brunt of John Winchesters slander and criticism if it meant keeping the older man's ire away from Sammy. John had never been happy with Sam's choice to head off to Stanford. Maybe he felt abandoned or unloved. Dean wasn't entirely sure of the reasoning behind his fathers disapproval, but he had been proud. His little brother wanted to get out. He wanted to make something of himself. He wanted to be a lawyer and Dean wasn't about to stop him. It was all he'd ever wanted for his brother: to be better than himself and their father. Dean may not have had it in him to leave. He had always felt tied to his family and their roots, and therefore, tied to his father; to Kansas. But just the same, he was tied to Sam. So he worked multiple jobs, odd jobs, anything really, using what little he had left to help push Sam through college. At least one of them could make something of the Winchester name.

When the accident happened. Dean couldn't say he was really shocked. His father had always had a drinking problem. After the death of their mother. He just hadn't fully recovered. But without his father, what was left to keep him in Kansas anymore? Without his father to look after, his responsibilities turned to Sam. He packed what little he had and headed to California. He could do odd jobs there just as well as in Kansas. And once again be close to his family. At least, that had been his plan.

After about a month of no luck in the job department, and Jess' increasing exasperation at Dean for basically living on their couch. He agreed to help out at her family's floral shop. And by 'agreed' he means surviving the wrath of a straightening iron (it was still plugged in too! Who does that?) And threats of being kicked out onto the streets. Sam quickly agreed with her. Dean doesn't blame him. Jess is a force to be reckoned with. And straightening irons hurt like hell.

So here he was, currently involved in longing stares out the shop's large front windows, to the small bakery across the street. They had pie. He could go for some pie right about now. He was mentally reciting different flavors of pie when a loud crack snapped him back to his sad and pitiful reality. Sam was pointing to the binder that he'd slapped on the counter -their log book- and a bitch face that clearly said 'Stop-ignoring-me-and-thinking-about-pie-you-dick'.

Dean gave his brother a toothy grin. "I'm sorry Sammy, I didn't catch that."

"Please, Dean. You're going to be the only one here. We're going out tonight remember? Jess already has the arrangements made so you just have to make sure they get to the customer." Sam ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "This is a huge order. Fifteen different floral arrangements were made..."

"Who needs fifteen bouquets?"

"They're centerpieces, Dean. They go on tables. The Novak's are famous for their parties. Naomi has always come to us for her arrangements."

Dean waved his hand dismissively. "Right, got it. Rich bitches need their flowers."

Oh look, the bitch face was back. "Just make sure they get them. And please don't make us lose this customer. I think her son is going to come pick them up...Charles or something."

Dean just rolled his eyes and nodded, waving his brother off again. He didn't care about the Novak's, their socialite parties, or money. But he knows how to do his job. "I got this Sammy. Don't you worry your lusciously lustrous locks. Have fun on your date."

Sam just groaned and made for the door. "You're such a jerk..."

"Don't forget to use a condom, bitch!"

Dean just smirked at Sam's affronted look and middle finger.

9:50pm. The store closed at 10:00 and that Novak guy still hadn't shown up. Dean finished locking up the office and headed towards the doors. It wasn't his fault the guy never showed up. Jess was not going to be pleased. And heaven knows he'll probably get the blame somehow. Just his luck that this would happen while they left the store to him.

9:55pm. Dean stared at the clock. It was slow wasn't it? Five minutes slow. It was definitely 10:00 now. Right? He could lock up. After all, who is going to come get flowers at 5 till closing?

The thought of Jess' wrath was enough for him to hold out till actual closing time though. Which was...NOW.

Dean all but ran the rest of the way to the door. Finally this awful day was over.

His hand was on the lock. Probably, honestly, in the middle turning said lock when the whole thing was yanked from his hand as the door opened. Something solid crashed into him and he had barely enough time to catch his balance and catch whatever just about plowed him over (it was a person he was assuming).

The first thing he noticed was blue. A very ethereal blue. Like lightening and ice: beautiful, yet fierce. He could drown in that color and that would be perfectly okay with him. The next thing he became aware of was that the blue was the color of this persons eyes. The man that he was currently holding in a very elegant dip: one arm wrapped around the strangers waist, the other wrapped around his shoulders keeping him balanced horizontally.

"Talk about sweeping someone off their feet..." Blue-Eyes winked. He fucking winked and Dean had half a mind to just drop the little shit where they were. Right down on the cold tiled floor. He quickly wrenched them both up into a standing position, as he fought down the blush that was surely spreading down his neck. The man spoke again in a voice, deep and gravely, that alone elicited enough erotic material for Dean to get off to for the next month. "... Well, I'm smitten."

Dean rolled his eyes and scoffed at the man. "Not interested. And we're closed." He smiled unsympathetically at the man who seemed completely unfazed by this news.

"I'm here to pick up an order."

Dean groaned inwardly. Half of him relieved that the order was going to be picked up. Half of him really uncomfortable by the way Blue-Eyes was staring at him. A little too wantonly for his taste, which by the way did not include 6ft of lean muscle, messy, dark sex-hair, full pink lips and beautiful, piercing blue eyes. Fuck, he was gorgeous. Fuck his lack of sex life. If Dean was going to indulge in his occasional fling with a man, no matter how good-looking he was, it was definitely not going to be this sleazy piece of...

"As much as I love the fact that you've undressed me with you're eyes, now really isn't the time...I'm running late."

Dean blanched, "I didn't...I'm not..."

Oh shit! There is a table there, and he just backed into it. The florist just barely managed to grab the vase full of delicately arranged white dahlias, coral peonies, and versilia roses, before it hit the floor. He placed the vase back on the stand quickly before turning and rushing from the room before he could register the mans expression. He was sure it was somewhere along the lines of amused.

He was not about to let this man get to him. So what if he's breathtaking? Dean can appreciate an attractive man when he sees one. It doesn't change that his personality is unnerving and his ability to make Dean fluster is more than irritating. Composing himself, he grabbed the large box of table bouquets.

Back out in the shop, Blue-Eyes was leaning over the counter, stare focused intently on a catalog of floral arrangements. Dean's eye caught a glittering piece of metal pressed between plump lips. Sweet Jesus. He has a tongue piercing. Life had definitely not prepared Dean for handsome strangers with tongue piercings. Hello mental gutter, it's been a while.

"I want one of these." He was pointing at the catalog. Dean set the box down and leaned over looking at the picture. It was an Orange Asiatic Lily. Raising a brow, Dean nodded his head over to a pair of glass doors where an assortment of lilies, roses and carnations were kept safe.

The man walked over, pulling just one delicate flower from the display.

Clearing his throat, Dean rung up the order. "Novak...Charles? Chuck? I can't read Sammy's handwriting." He shrugged looking up at the man who was still inspecting the singular flower. "Really? Just going to buy one?"

Those intense blue eyes focused on him again. He smiled. Perfectly pearly white teeth shining in the florescent lights of the store. "Castiel. And yes."

"Casti...what the hell kind of name is that?" Dean bit his tongue as soon as the words left his mouth. Don't piss of the customers, Dean. Don't fuck this up, Dean. Jess with bludgeon you with an iron, Dean.

Castiel seemed basically unfazed. In fact, he looked downright amused. "Castiel, the Angel of Thursday. I was born on a Thursday. My brother was Wednesday. If I'd pushed out first I'd have been Jimmy."

Dean was confused. What? He guessed he looked confused too, as Castiel took it upon himself to continue. "My Twin. Jimmy is 30 minutes older than me, he came into this world on Wednesday. I held out till Thursday. " The blue eyed man shrugged, handing his credit card over to Dean. "Apparently I wanted the Angels name that badly."

Dean just kind of gaped at the man. "O-okay." He hadn't asked for his life story, geez.

Wait... "You're a twin?" Dean's voice hitched a little higher than it probably should have. He tried desperately to get the card through the reader as fast as he could. Tapping the pen on the counter as he waited for the machine to read the card. Trying desperately not to think about this man having a twin, and every dirty fantasy his mind could muster up with this new information.

"You're thinking about fucking us both at the same time now, aren't you?" Whoops! There goes the pen across the room. They both just stared in the direction the pen had been accidentally launched. Castiel looking downright amused. Dean, well he could imagine his face probably boarded horrified. Horrified at having been read so easily.

Dean snorted indignantly. "Do you ever think about the shit that comes out of your mouth?"

Castiel was quick though, "Do you think about the things I can fit in my mouth?"

Luckily Dean had a tight grip on the new pen he'd acquired this time. He rolled his eyes slamming the receipt for Castiel to sign and the pen on the counter in front of the dark haired man and smiled. "You can stop, I've already told you I'm not interested."

Castiel just shrugged and took the pen scribbling his signature on the small piece of paper. "Is it because I'm a man and you still haven't realized your blatant homosexuality? Or is it the tattoos?"

Dean raised a brow. "Tattoos?"

Castiel smirked and rolled his sleeves up. Intricate art wove around his arms in a beautiful collage of flames and flowers. An angel and a pendulum clock face. Dean had to admit it was quite beautiful. "It's not the tattoos then." Castiel smirked.

Dean rolled his eyes looking up from the other mans arm to his face. His face which was way too close for Deans liking. Castiel was practically leaning over the counter. There was barely a couple inches between them. "Dude, personal space."

Chuckling Castiel grabbed the box and pulled away from Dean making for the door. "Unrealized homosexuality it is then. "

Dean followed him smirking. "I'm perfectly aware of my bisexuality if you must know. I'm really just not interested. Kindly get the fuck out of my store."

Castiel just smiled widely at him, as if absolutely thrilled by this news, as he taller shoved him out the door. "I'll see you around."

Dean just rolled his eyes and locked the door. He finished closing up, putting supplies away and storing the flowers as directed so they didn't wilt through the night. He headed back to the counter to grab the log book when he noticed the lily that Castiel had bought still sitting on the counter, the receipt wrapped around the stem. He picked it up, planning on putting it back. If Castiel came back for it at later date he could just get another. The receipt fell open and he took note that there was writing on it. He picked it up and brought it closer. He read through it three times before he realized it was meant for him. The flower had been bought for him! And the note simply read:

Goodnight, Dean.

Castiel - 323-790-4967


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N** - Thank you all for reviewing! It really means a lot to me! I'm very happy that at least some of you enjoyed this Story! :) The first chapter was easy. Hopefully I don't screw this up too bad from here on out. lol_

* * *

><p>It was unusually cold outside so Dean wrapped himself in his leather jacket to keep warm against the biting chill. It was California. Dean was not expecting this kind of weather. It was supposed to be sunny and warm all the time. Even if it was the middle of December, this was too fucking cold. Was that a snowflake? Fucking snowflake.<p>

Dean was less than happy at the moment, so everything was pissing him off. Naturally. He'd applied for multiple jobs with different auto-garages and none of them would give him the time of day because he has no 'real experience' as they put it. It hadn't mattered that he'd repaired his 67' Chevy Impala from the piece of scrap metal it had once been. It didn't matter that he knew his way around an engine with the precision and care of heart surgeon. Because he's never worked in any mainstream garages. Because he has no visible history of knowledge with cars. He wasn't even given a chance. How did they expect him to get any experience if they didn't hire him? It looks like for the time being he was stuck at The Garden, Jess' family's flower shop.

With one last silent curse at the weather, Dean yanked open the doors to the florist shop, only to walk in on his brother and Jess being annoyingly affectionate. He was more than a little bitter with his own failing love life. Not that he was one to 'settle' but he hadn't even gotten a flirty glance since moving to this god-forsaken state. Except for Cas. Dean frowned deeper. When did he start referring to him as Cas? Well, Castiel was a mouth full. He nodded to himself as if this would validate his point, then shook his head. He hadn't seen Cas in a week, and it was still good. It was definitely a good thing, so why was he so irritated by it?

"Finally! I have news!" Sam's voice ripped Dean from his thoughts.

"Is it good news?"

"Great news!" Jess answered for her boyfriend, bouncing on her toes with excitement.

"Am I fired?" Both Sam and Jess glared. "No, I suppose I wouldn't be that lucky. What's your news?"

"I got an internship. A PAID internship!"

Dean smiled. Of course he did. He was proud of his baby bro. "That's fantastic Sammy!"

Jess grabbed Sam's hand staring up at the tall man lovingly. "It's at 'Novak & Burbanks' ."

Dean blinked. "Novak?" No way.

"Yeah, the Novaks are pretty much everywhere. The eldest of Naomi Novak's children, Luc, is a fantastic lawyer." Sam confirmed Dean's thought.

"There are a lot of them, and they've all done fairly well for themselves. Michael is a well known doctor. Three of them own businesses of their own. There is a girl somewhere in there too. I think." Jess was ticking them off on her hands. "Naomi speaks of them from time to time when she comes in for her flower arrangements." She shrugged. "Well who cares! My Sam is an intern! Knock 'em dead, baby!"

Ah crap! They were back to cuddling again. Dean gagged at the disgusting display. Sam shot him a look. "You know Dean, Jess has this friend-"

"I'm not interested."

"You haven't even met her!" Jess turned on Dean, hands on her hips threateningly.

"And I'm sure she is lovely!" Dean was back peddling now. Hands in front of himself defensively. "I'm just not interested in a relationship at the moment."

Sam sighed. "You can't live the rest of your life on one night stands and bar hookups, Dean."

The elder brother just smiled. "Watch me!" He turned for the door again. "Anyone want coffee? It's on Sammy!" He picked up his brothers leather wallet on the counter. Sam just bitch faced him again but said nothing. Anything to get him out of this store.

Staring longingly into a display case full of pie, in retrospect, was probably not mentally healthy. But Dean couldn't afford any and he was quite distraught over this realization. Why did God hate him? What did he ever do that he deserved this kind of punishment. He liked to think of himself as a generally good person. All things considered. He never really did anything too terrible in his life. Well, except for maybe that one guy who turned out to be married. But in his defense he had no idea.

"Hey Dean! The usual?" Dean turned to see the stores owner Gabriel, sprawled across the counter top pointing at him with a half-eaten candy bar, 'cause yes, that's probably completely sanitary.

"Hey Gabe. No pie today. And add Jess and Sammy's order to it." He sighed wistfully at the thought of having to leave the bakery with no pie. Gabriel just nodded shoving the rest of his candy in his mouth then heading over to the latte machine, starting on Jess' frothy, frilly girl drink. Ever since Dean moved out west to be with Sam. He'd taken a liking to the Bakery/Coffee Shop and it's owner. He had become something of a business friend. They never hung out outside of their respective work places. But got to be on first name basis once Gabriel started remembering him. After all, it's kinda hard to forget the guy who about messed himself over pie.

"I heard you met my brother." Dean glanced over to smaller man brow raised in surprise. He didn't know Gabriel's brother. Did he? He didn't know anyone in this town except for Sam and Jess. Wow, he was a bit sad.

"What?"

"You met my brother. Last week? He's quite taken with you. Lord knows why. You're a bit of dick."

Dean snorted at the baker. "Yes, because you're such a saint. Don't think I've forgotten the time you tried to sleep with Sam."

"How was I supposed to know he was taken?" Gabriel stared out the window longingly, as if remembering a fond memory. "That ass."

"Gabriel! I don't need to know the things you want to do to my brother!" Dean rubbed his head in exasperation.

Gabriel raised a brow looking downright amused. "I'm sure your thoughts about my brother were so pure right?"

"I don't even know your brother!"

"You've forgotten me already? Sad days. I was so sure I left a good impression too."

Dean startled. Whipping himself around to come unsurprisingly close to none other than Castiel. Just his luck. Christ those eyes. If he ever did give in, and he won't, but if he did, it would be because of those eyes. He swallowed hard. His stomach was not doing the butterfly thing. It was gas. Definitely gas. Sam had attempted to cook last night after all. Ugh. Fucking butterflies. "Jesus Cas...personal space, dude. We've talked about this." Castiel just smiled, brushing past Dean and hopped himself right over the counter to join his brother.

"I like that. Cas. " He smirked at Dean. Helping himself to a pot of coffee.

"I like Cassie! It's adorable, just like you!" Gabriel pinched the brunettes cheek annoyingly. Cas didn't really seem that fazed. Dean was starting to think nothing ever really affected this guy. He had the patience of a saint that was for sure. He would've slugged Gabriel by now.

"It reminds me of Balthazar."

"Is that so bad? I thought you were friends still."

"Yeah he comes over for the occasional fuck."

Gabriel made a face that clearly said he didn't approve. "Friends with benefits? That's not like you Cassie."

"At least I'm getting laid."

"Well that's going to have to stop what with Dean and all."

"Obviously."

"Excuse me!" The brothers stopped talking and turned to look at Dean, surprised, as if they've just realized he was present.

"Oh. Hello, Dean." Castiel greeted him with another wink, running his tongue along the rim of the cup innocently like he was trying to catch a drop that spilled out. And Dean could just imagine... No, he needs to stop. No imagining anything! Luckily Gabriel decided to make himself known again.

"Manners, Dean. We were having a conversation." He turned to his brother. "Control your boyfriend Castiel!"

Dean choked, "I'm not his boyfriend!" Dean knew he was blushing, he could FEEL it and it pissed him the fuck off.

"I'm heartbroken." Castiel deadpanned, sipping at the coffee he had just dumped a generous amount of cream and sugar into.

Gabriel rolled his head toward Castiel as he pushed the cups of coffee and espresso into a carrier for Dean. "Is he confused?"

Cas just shrugged. "Nah. He admitted his bisexuality."

Dean groaned. "Do you two always talk about people as if they're not there. Even though I'm standing. Right. Here."

"Yes." They synced.

Dean furrowed his brows, scratching at the back of his neck. "Wait...are you the twins? I thought it was Jimmy?" Twins didn't have to be identical right? Thought it did lose its appeal now.

Gabriel looked mildly offended by this idea. "No! I'm 2 years older than Castiel and Jimmy! And far better looking I might add." Cas let out an amused huff as Gabriel continued. "Has he thought about fucking you both at the same time?"

"He has."

"I have... Not. You're all frustrating you know that?"

"Nah, Cas is actually quite the sweetheart if you'd bother to get to know him." The baker waved towards his brother, who just smirked.

"Yeah, I'm a real angel."

Dean snorted. "Lucifer was an angel too, and he's the devil."

"Nah, Luc is a lawyer." Castiel nodded at this information. Then clarified when Dean just stared at them both like he'd officially given up trying to follow this conversation. "Our eldest brother, Lucifer, is a lawyer."

"You have a brother named after the devil?" Dean wasn't really as surprised as he felt he should be. The more he gets to know of this family the stranger he realizes they are.

"We're all named after Angels." Castiel explained. "Except for Jimmy. My mother only had one angel name picked out and, surprise, There were two of us. Jimmy got Dad's name."

"Poor bastard."

Castiel nodded in agreement with his brother.

Dean pursed his lips "Right, I'm just gonna...Leave. Now." He handed Gabriel the money and grabbed the tray of coffee heading for the door. He had to get out of there. This was too much for him to deal with at 9 in the freakin' morning.

"Hey! Dean!" He turned briefly to look back at the counter. He knows he shouldn't have, but he did. And, sonovabitch, he really shouldn't have. Castiel was now laying across the counter top. Arm stretched out in front of him, head rested on his bicep. His eyes were lidded and his smile lopsided. Sweet Baby Jesus he looked like sex incarnate. "Call me." He winked.

Dean let out a very unmanly squeak. And he will swear up and down, till the day he dies, that he never actually made that sound. Then promptly ran into the door. His face was hot and he knew probably flushed bright red, as pushed his way outside and practically ran back to his own store.

"Do you think he'll call? You have him pretty flustered."

Cas sighed regretfully. "Not likely. I doubt he even has my number anymore."

Gabriel frowned. "You actually really like him don't you?" Cas just picked up his coffee heading for the door himself. He had his own business to run after all. "Just, be careful Castiel. I know you. I know how you are."

Cas stopped turning toward his older brother with a resigned expression. "Gabe.."

"I'm just saying. If he's that hard to get. How hard is he going to be to keep? I know how you fall Cassie."

"You sound like Jimmy."

Gabriel raised a brow. "Yeah? He knows you better than anyone. Maybe you should listen."

"You're all a pain in my ass. You know that right."

"You're the baby Castiel! Of course we're annoying. Just make sure Dean knows you have 3 older brothers who are scarily over protective and a sister who is far more terrifying than us. And that's not Including Jimmy who would murder him. Kay?" He pet his brother on the head condescendingly. Then winked. "Good Luck."

Cas just sighed and waved his hand turning back towards the door. "See ya later, Gabe."

"An hour? It took you an hour!" Sam ripped his drink from the tray. "I have to be at the firm office in 30 minutes. Jess needs help!"

Jess didn't need help. It rarely takes more than one person to run this store. Sam is overprotective is what the problem was. He was downright convinced that Jess was going to get robbed or something.

"I don't need help... Sam go. We'll be fine!" Jess pushed at her boyfriend gently! "I could run this store in my sleep!"

"See! Jess is fine. I'm here. So go run coffee for Satan okay?" Dean dismissed Sam with a wave of his hand.

"Satan?" Jess raised a brow. Oh right. They didn't know.

"Luc Novak. That's who you're working for right? His name is Lucifer." Dean shrugged.

"When did you become the town gossip?" Jess raised a brow but leaned over the table towards him. This of getting dangerously close to girl talk. "I've never heard his name is Lucifer. I think it's just myth because his name is Luc."

"His brother told me. Did you know Gabe is a Novak?" Dean hopped up on the counter to sit. "Cas and Gabe were talking about him. That's what took me so long. Cas... Well, it's hard to get away from him."

"I bet it is. Cas. Who's this Cas?" Jess grinned. Dean just looked at Jess. Why'd she zone in on Cas' name like that? "You went kinda dreamy when you said his name."

Jess grinned widely. He was officially never going to hear the end of this. "so who's Cas"

"I didn't... I didn't say his name dreamily." Dean shuffled away from Jess. " And stop reading my mind woman."

Sam, who'd been frozen in the doorway looking amused, finally spoke up. "Right. Jess, find out who Cas is. Report to me later. I'll see you guys. Love you."

"Love you too, Sammy!" Dean grinned after his brother, who muttered 'Not you, dick.'

"Love you Baby!" Jess waved after him then turned her attention back to Dean. She looked downright scary. "So tell me about Cas!"

Dean groaned. He was so screwed.


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N -_** _Again thanks to everyone who reviewed this story. It means a lot to know what you guys think.  
><em>_Warning: Overly affectionate twins? I suppose some people would find it creepy. LOL  
><em>_Still Unbeta'd._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Castiel walked into the small town house throwing his bag to the floor he groaned as he flopped down on the couch. Toeing his shoes off and lifting his legs, resting his feet on the coffee table. Ah yes. That was nice. He grabbed the remote and flicked on the TV, but not really truly paying attention. His mind wandering to pretty green eyes and and a beautiful face splattered with freckles. He truly was hopeless. It's not like he believed in love at first sight or anything. But there was just something about the florist that Castiel just couldn't seem to let go of. He just wasn't so sure what it was.<p>

"Yes, please! Come in Castiel. Make yourself at home." The brunette tilted his head back to look at the blonde woman. Her arms crossed, shaking her head at her husbands twin. He smiled at her.

"Thank You Amelia. I think I will. Have any food?"

Amelia just chuckled and rolled her eyes. "Jimmy is in the bedroom. I'm heading out to pick up Claire from a friends. She was supposed to spend the night but got homesick." She grabbed her coat and started for the door. "Don't eat us out of house and home. I know your appetite."

"Roger that." With a wave she was gone.

Castiel stood up walking first, into the kitchen to grab a cookie or two out of the jar that was always full. They were peanut butter chip this time. Amelia was always baking and she was amazing at it. God bless his brother for marrying a woman who could bake. It was one of the only reasons he came to visit. Besides Jimmy obviously. And Claire. He was quite close with his niece. She was incredibly brilliant and had a wicked sense of humor. She was basically a 10 year old, female version of himself.

Who was he kidding. Jimmy fucking nailed it with the whole family thing and Castiel liked to butt himself into the middle of it as much as humanly possible. It was warm and comfortable. Unlike the home they had grown up in. Which had always been empty, big and cold. With it's grand staircases, marble floors and chandeliers. Everything had always been so white. Both him and Jimmy had hated it. They had spent most of their childhood curled up in the treehouse Luc and Michael built and then abandoned.

Back in the bedroom his twin was laying sprawled out on the bed in his pajamas typing away at his laptop. Castiel whined and climbed up on the bed immediately plopping down beside Jimmy and curling into him. Uh oh, he just crumbled the cookie between them.

"Castiel."

"My cookie..." The younger twin whispered sadly. Mourning the lost sweet before continuing... "I'm turning straight."

Jimmy closed his laptop and turned onto his side looking at his brother. "You can't just turn straight Angel. Hate to break it to you." He shoved at Castiel a bit, brushing his hand over the bed. "You're getting crumbs all over the bed, Castiel."

"Why not? you did." Castiel shoved the rest of the treat in his mouth, then rolled over pressing against himself up against Jimmy again tangling their legs, propping his head under his brothers chin.

"I didn't turn straight. I just realized I love regardless of gender." Jimmy dropped his arm around the younger twin running his hand through his hair.

"You have a wife and kid. Why can't I? I could do it. It'd be nice." Castiel sighed. He was lonely. And feeling particularly whiny today. So that's what he's going to do. Whine to his brother.

"Because you're still 100% convinced vagina's have teeth and will bite your dick off."

"That is true." He propped his head up in his hand and frowned. "Why doesn't he like me?"

Jimmy just snorted. Their conversations always ended up on this topic these days. Dean Winchester. "Why do you like him? From what I've gathered from our numerous conversations that all center around this... Dean, and that's a lot of conversations, He's vulgar..."

"Talking to the vulgar king here bro."

"...He's selfish..." Jimmy continued.

"I might severely injure anyone who touches him."

"...Codependent..."

"... Um..."Castiel motioned to the two of them.

Jimmy sighed. "Have you tried just asking him out? Or are you hiding behind your sexual innuendos and sarcastically brash wit?"

Was he? Castiel supposed he was. But that's always how he acted. It's why him and Balthazar had hit it off so well. He often wondered what went bad in that relationship. He had truly liked Balthazar. He was intelligent, funny, fairly decent in bed. But Castiel hadn't been enough. There was something that Balthazar didn't like about him. He just... Never figured out what it was. His ex had given him the famous 'It's me, not you." Line and just left. And left the other completely heartbroken. They have since, reconciled, and were at least friends now. But still anytime he'd asked. Balthazar had always been vague about it. So what was wrong with him? If he knew the answer to this, maybe he'd know just what it was that was putting Dean off.

"There is nothing wrong with you Angel." Jimmy and his creepy ability to read his twins mind. "I've told you before. Your relationship with Balthazar was far from normal. You're crude Castiel. Try talking to Dean about something other than sex."

"Well if he won't have sex with me..."

"Maybe he's unnerved by your lack of filter. How many times have you mentioned sleeping with both of us to him?"

"Hey, he was thinking it. I just pointed out that he was thinking it." Castiel rolled over on his stomach and Jimmy immediately moved to curl against his side pressing his face into the younger twins neck tsking him. Castiel sighed. "I gave him a flower."

Jimmy lifted his head looking downright amused. "A flower?"

Castiel pushed himself up sitting cross legged on the bed and looking grumpy. "Yes a flower. Was that bad?"

Jimmy laughed and sat up as well. He leaned in pressing a light kiss to Castiel's mouth. "No, how about trying more of that."

"Kissing?"

"No, flowers you little shit."

Castiel sighed. He nuzzled his brothers cheek quickly then pulled himself off the bed. It was late and he'd better head home after all. Jimmy opened his laptop back up turning his attention back to the document he was working on.

"Castiel. I have an assortment of butterfly knives and I can always skewer his ass if he steps out of line." He looked up at Castiel and smiled. " I Love you."

Castiel let out an amused chuckle. "Thanks Jimmy. Love you too."

~.~

Castiel cursed as he shook the handle of the door to his shop. It was always tricky. If you didn't turn it just right it wouldn't open. He heard the click and cried out triumphantly. Castiel 1, Evil back door 0. He'd left his wallet at the shop. It had his keycard to get into his apartment. He'd gotten home when he realized he had no way into his home. He was more than a little irritated to have to run the whole way back into town. He was about to pull the door open when a voice caught him by surprise.

"Are you stalking me?"

He turned looking at the florist, surprise fluttering across his face. He hadn't actually noticed Dean's car in the parking lot. He wasn't expecting him to be here. He composed himself though and winked.

"Hello, Dean. And no, this happens to be my shop." Castiel shrugged. "Besides. I don't stalk. If I want to be a creeper I strategically place myself near people. It's not illegal like stalking is."

Dean frowned, looking up at the shop. Castiel rolled his eyes. He was pretty sure Dean was debating whether or not Castiel was lying to him. Maybe Jimmy was right. Perhaps he really had made the older Winchester uncomfortable. He sighed.

"I'm a tattoo artist. I've always been here. Why do you think I knew who you were Dean?" He pulled open the door. "I see you just about everyday going into Gabe's store across the street."

"That's not creepy at all Cas."

Castiel just snorted and stepped inside. He held the door open silently inviting Dean in. He was more than surprised when Dean actually followed him.

"I'm so sure that you've never asked a friend about someone you found attractive. Please, I wasn't born yesterday Dean."

"Yesterday was Thursday. Technically..."

Castiel looked up at Dean brows raised in surprise. He'd remembered. Dean had actually remembered what Castiel had told him about his namesake. He blinked, completely unsure of how to process this information. Maybe the florist just had a really vivid memory. Or maybe. Just maybe Castiel had a little bit more reason to hope.

"So that's how you knew my name? You asked Gabriel."

Castiel nodded leaning against the counter as Dean looked around at the art on the walls. It was all Castiel's art. Except for a small part which was for his apprentice, Benny. "I was curious. I saw you. You were an attractive man Dean. I just wanted to know."

"You watched me?"

"I noticed you. You are right next door Dean. I passed you like ten times a day. I always noticed you. Always. You... You just didn't notice me."

Dean turned towards Castiel. His facial expression unreadable. Castiel had no idea what Dean thought of that little confession. Had he said too much? Should he just stick his foot in his mouth? He could at least say something. It was making Castiel antsy.

"Why did you give me the flower Cas?"

Well he wasn't expecting that. He brought his hands up scratching at his brown uncertain of how to respond to that. "Um...what?"

"It's not your style."

Castiel chuckled at that... "No I suppose not."

Dean hummed softly leaning back against the counter as Castiel started rummaging around the shop searchingly.

"I'm a mechanic. I just got roped into my brothers girlfriends flower shop when no where would hire me. Flowers aren't really my thing."

Castiel looked up at Dean. He cocked and eyebrow and laughed. " No, I suppose it they don't really seem like you do they? I like flowers. They have their own language. They can speak for those who are unsure of what to say. Or don't have the voice to say anything at all. You just have to know how to read them." He tucked his wallet (he found it! It had slipped under one of the work tables.) into his pocket.

Dean looked like he seriously doubted everything Castiel had just said. His eyes flitting over the artist like he was really just seeing him for the first time. Castiel just cocked his head to the side patiently, waiting for a response. Finally he figured he wasn't going get any and pushed away from the counter, heading towards the door. Dean followed him out.

"Is all that art yours?" The taller man motioned towards the art on the wall.

"Most of it. Some of it is Benny's, my apprentice. But ninety percent of it is mine." Castiel held the door again for Dean. Then closed it behind them locking it all back up.

"It's good. Very good actually. You're very talented. Me and Sammy talked about getting matching tattoos sometime. I don't know if we'll ever do it but..."

Castiel smiled walking beside Dean as they made their way to the parking lot. "Thank You Dean." He chuckled. "Me and Jimmy have matching tattoos. I'd show you, but I'd have to take off my clothes. Unless... You want me to take them off." He tilted his head giving Dean a smirk.

Castiel was surprised when Dean actually chuckled. He was more than surprised when the other man grabbed his arm lightly turning Castiel towards him and leaned in close. Their faces only a couple inches apart. He could feel Deans breath across his lips. He was close enough he could count the freckles dotted across his nose. Dean smirked at him. His fingers sliding down the artist's arm lightly. Barely even touching. And when he spoke the brunette could feel every puff of air across his mouth and cheek.

"Maybe next time...Goodnight, Castiel."

Castiel just stood there frozen. Eye's wide as Dean got in his car and left. What the hell was that!?

Finally after the initial shock Castiel managed to compose himself. He walked the rest of the way to the car, got in and just sat there for a minute before a giddy ass grin broke out across his face. He probably looked like a fool but he really didn't care. Maybe there was hope. And it re-lit that fire in him. Maybe he didn't have to give up on Dean just yet.

He was about halfway home when he realized it. "That little shit just turned my own game on me."


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N**- As always you guy are just wonderful. I love you all!_

_Also Happy Birthday to my friend Shelly (thesefandomsruinedme23 tumblr).  
>She has seriously helped me through so much of this story from simple encouragement, to actually helping me with ideas!<br>She is a gem! I love you sunshine!  
><em>

_The reviews keep me going!  
>Unbeta'd.<br>_

* * *

><p>Jimmy sighed plopping down on the couch they'd just squeezed through the front doors. "Next time you need help with heavy lifting. Ask Luc."<p>

Castiel laughed and laid down across the couch his head rested in Jimmy's lap. "I did ask Luc. His exact words were, I believe, "Go fuck yourself."

"That sounds about right." Jimmy noted blankly. Castiel just chuckled. He'd noticed last week, people just standing around shop, looking uncomfortable while waiting for their appointments. He thought maybe it'd be nice to make a waiting area of some sort. Comfy chairs and a couch. At the very least, Gabriel would have somewhere to sit when he walked over to bother the youngest sibling.

His original plan had been to get Luc and Gabriel to help. Luc was the strongest of them all. But rarely willing to help his brothers with much of anything. He loved them sure. And they all loved him. But honestly, he was kind of a self-centered bag of dicks. Gabriel liked to remind him of this on a daily basis.

Speaking of Gabriel. "You were about useless." Jimmy scoffed at the older brother.

"I'm delicate." Gabriel was flopped down on one of the chairs. Legs dangling over the arm rest, sipping on some frozen blended coffee drink with way too much chocolate in it. "Besides. I held the door open."

"You did not. You sat your ass on that chair the whole time. While we were moving it in." Castiel glared at his brother. "We literally carried you into the shop!"

"Delicate. Unlike you two fine strapping young lads!" Castiel rolled his eyes and sat up. Jimmy stood from the couch stretching his back.

"Jesus, I'm pretty sure your fat ass is the reason my back is sore now."

Castiel frowned and stood as well. Reaching out and pressed his hands to Jimmy's lower back massaging the muscles gently. He didn't like it when Jimmy was hurting. Even if it was something small like a backache. He could always tell when he was too. Like now. He knew the ache was worse than what Jimmy was leading everyone to believe it was.

"You should have Michael look at it. It probably happened when I dropped my end. I hurt you. I'm sorry."

Jimmy just sighed and leaned back into Castiel until the younger twin and no other option but to wrap his arms around his brothers waist. "You didn't hurt me Angel. I'll be fine."

Castiel buried his face in Jimmy's neck coddling his twin. This was basically normal for the Novak family. The twins would cuddle and love on each other. The rest of their siblings never even batted an eyelash. They were twins. They were close, and overprotective. It's just how they were with each other. Any attempt at separating them when they were attached just resulted in screaming fits and someone normally getting bitten. Castiel was one of those little brat children that would bite. Gabriel has scars to prove it. In their defense though Gabriel had tried to pull Jimmy out of his twins protective embrace after the older twin had fallen off his bike and scraped his knee. It ended up with Micheal and Luc holding down a screaming Castiel while Gabriel and Anna tried to clean Jimmy's bloody leg. Fun times were had by all. And lessons were learned. They liked to pretend that day never happened. And did their best to ensure it never happened again. Besides, Castiel still bites.

The twins were the twins. No one in the family questioned their strange habits. But sometimes they tended to forget that it may be a bit out of the norm for people who weren't used to seeing them interact with each other. It sometimes tended to be shocking to strangers. For instance...

"Holy Shit."

All three Novaks looked up at the new occupants of the shop. The Winchester brothers standing by the front door.

"I need to invest in a bell." Castiel noted, arms still tight around his twin. Dean's eyes looked like they might explode from his head. The younger Winchester had his hand over his mouth, but his eyes were focused on his brother. Like he was desperately trying hard not to laugh at him. Castiel could almost imagine every perverse thought going through Dean head right at this moment and he grinned widely.

"Hello, Dean."

Dean just stood there eyes wide, mouth hanging open. He blinked a couple times and cleared his throat like he was going to say something, but only managed a shocked squeak. Jimmy spoke instead.

"This is Dean?" He squinted towards the older Winchester brother. Cocking his head to the side slightly as if it helped him get a better look at the man.

"mmm yes." Castiel just tightened his arms around his brother.

"hmmm..." Jimmy's reply was virtually unreadable.

"mmhmmm..."

"huh."

"Yeah."

"I'm not sure if that exchange was good or bad." Sam looked downright amused.

"And you probably never will know. They always do that. It's irritating." Gabriel huffed digging the chocolate out of the bottom of his cup with his straw.

"Well..." Jimmy gave Castiel a look. The younger twin groaned.

"Fine." He let go of his brother and walked over grabbing Deans hand. "Come." He pulled him over to his twin. "Dean this is my twin Jimmy. It's best if you just keep your mouth shut."

Jimmy glared at Castiel. "You..."

"...No!"

"I'm really lost." Oh look. Dean found his voice again. And he looked uncomfortable. Possibly from the fact that he had Castiel pressed against his side and Jimmy scrutinizing him close enough he was definitely invading his personal space. The twins definitely shared that trait. Invading ones personal space. And right now they were both in Dean's.

"Yeah it's because they aren't finishing their sentences." The eldest Novak finally stood from his chair stretching. "Don't try and follow it. I've been around them their entire lives and they've been speaking in tongues since before they could life their heads. Or speak for that matter."

"We're not speaking in tongues." The twins chorused.

"See. Devil Children!" Gabriel his hands up, crossing his pointer fingers at them.

They both just rolled their eyes.

Jimmy finally moved away from Dean heading towards the counter to grab his suit jacket. Jimmy it would seem, was the complete opposite of Castiel. While Castiel was all tattoo's, tongue piercings and wild sex hair. Jimmy was clean cut, tailored suits and neatly combed hair. But take all of those things away they were definitely Identical.

"I should head home, Angel. Dinner Friday at six?" Castiel nodded leaning in to press his lips to Jimmy's lightly. He almost shouted out triumphantly when Dean made a slight gurgling sound. Jimmy rolled his eyes at his twin but smirked. He turned towards Dean putting his jacket on.

"I'm married with a kid. Even if I wasn't I wouldn't consider joining a threesome with you two."

"Why?"

Jimmy raised a brow and looked to Castiel. "He asks why." Jimmy shook his head disapprovingly at his brother. Castiel frowned. Would it only be about sex with Dean? It wouldn't have been the first time they've encountered people with the mindset that it didn't matter which twin they were getting cause they looked the same. It also wouldn't be the first time either of them have lost a lover because they wouldn't do threesomes.

"I-I don't mean why as if I'm disappointed. I wouldn't jump into a threesome with my brother." Dean was blushing. But he looked a little irritated.

"Your Digging yourself into a hole Dean." Dean glared at his brother who still looked downright amused.

"No, I mean why as in I'm honestly curious as to the reasoning." Dean scowled at him. "From what I've notice, you've probably have been there and done that. It's a moot point. I'm just saying, I feel like I'm missing something I should know."

Jimmy startled at that for a moment then pursed his lips in thought glancing at Castiel who shook his head No. That shit was going to tell Dean something he shouldn't and the younger twin knew he was. He knew that face.

"When Castiel falls. He's not exactly into sharing. Himself or his lover." Castiel glared at his twin as Jimmy spoke of him. "He's very possessive."

Dean looked surprised. He turned his attention to Castiel, who had seemed to take a sudden interest in his new couch so he didn't have to look at them.

"Dean." The blond turned his attention back to Jimmy, "Me and Castiel may look the same -"

"But you're different people. I know. I like Cas. I find you to be kind of a dick." He winced. Castiel had just punched him in the arm.

"Don't call my brother a dick."

Dean raised his hands. "Hey you want me to see you as two different people. And I am. Not my fault your twin has a stick up his ass."

Castiel looked about ready to explode. But Jimmy just laughed. "Okay Castiel. I approve of him. Barely. But I do."

Castiel blinked. Well that wasn't what he was expecting.

"And Dean, be careful. Castiel was right. You have pretty eyes." He narrowed his own azure eyes at his brothers crush. "I'd hate to have to take an ice pick to them."

Jimmy left and the room exploded with laughter as Sam and Gabriel both about pissed themselves with amusement.

~.~

Castiel had stormed into the back. Dean sat on the chair scowling as Gabe and Sam chatted about the art displayed around the store.

"They tested me."

The two turned to look at Dean. Gabriel shrugged. "They test everyone. If you want Castiel. You get Jimmy. And all of his tests and overprotective nature towards Castiel. In Jimmy's eyes you're never going to be good enough for his brother."

"Yeah well it not Jimmy's decision is it. I could give a flying fuck about what he thinks." Dean rubbed his face irritably. "Besides, I had told you all I wasn't interested!"

"Except you ARE interested. You just need to figure out exactly what it is you're interested in. If you just want to bed them both at the same time. You're probably barking up the wrong tree Dean." Sometimes Dean hated how observant his brother was. But that wasn't the point. That wasn't what he had meant at all.

Standing up he headed into the back where Castiel was currently rummaging through an art filled book. He looked annoyed and Dean sighed leaning against the wall. He crossed his arms over his chest.

"I still think your brothers is a dick."

Castiel jerked his head up to glare at the blond. "Yeah well, you're kind of a dick too."

Dean held up his hands insulted. "What the hell did I do?!"

Castiel sighed turning toward Dean his eyes narrowed. "Is it really only about sleeping with both of us. I mean I may have used that to get a rise out of you. And I probably shouldn't have. I wouldn't have if I'd have even considered tha-"

"Cas!" Dean cut the ranting man off. "I'm not interested in your brother! Christ!" He ran a hand through his hair. "He's hot, sure. I'm sorry I'm just a man and he looks EXACTLY like you. Of course that is going to play into some kinks. And Okay, I'm not going to lie. Maybe you both starred in a couple of my spank bank fantasies..."

"You're not making it better Dean..." Castiel sighed exasperated.

"Sonovabitch Cas! I don't like your brother! I'm not interested in him! I'm not interested in a threesome!" He wondered vaguely why he was fighting this so badly. Hadn't he been the one who'd originally turned down all of Castiel's advances? "I personally don't want my dick anywhere near your twin. He scares the shit out of me."

Castiel raised a brow. "But, Cas. I like you. I KNOW you. And I like what I know about you. I don't care if your brother doesn't like me. And it shouldn't matter that I don't really like him. Our relationship is between me and you. Not me, you and Jimmy. Not me, you, Jimmy and Sammy. Just...me and you."

"I thought you weren't interested?" Castiel scoffed at the taller man.

"Yeah well you do come on kinda strong Cas. I wasn't exactly prepared for it."

"No one is ever truly prepared for Castiel. We just kinda let him loose on the world and hoped for the best."

Dean and Castiel paused looking towards the door where Jimmy stood once again.

"Do you mind?" Dean growled at Castiel's twin.

"Not at all. I forgot my keys. But this is interesting by all means go on."

"Look, this isn't about you. So kindly fuck off."

"Dean!" Castiel punched his arm again.

"He's mouthy Castiel." Jimmy just look downright amused.

Dean groaned and stalked over to the older twin grabbing him around the arm. "You can ask Cas all about how mouthy I am later after I've sucked his dick. Okay?" He shoved the affronted looking man out of the room, slamming the door in his face. Dean sighed and rubbed his face turning back towards the artist.

"Look Ca-" He never even got to finish as he was shoved back against the wall. A warm body pressed up tightly against his own. An eager mouth on his, sucking at his bottom lip. Castiel had his hand fisted in Dean's shirt. Moaning against his mouth. His body arched and responded to Dean's touch and he moved against him like it was instinctual. Castiel parted his lips at the lightest touch of Dean's tongue. Immediately allowing the other man entrance, gasping harshly against his mouth. Hands sliding over chests and shoulders. Down stomachs, dipping teasingly underneath clothing to warm skin. Finally Castiel slid his hands up tangling them in dirty blond hair, pulling at it impatiently, breaking the kiss.

"Dean..." The sounds the artist made was almost sinful. Dean pulled his mouth away from Castiel's. Lips running down his cheek and neck. Brushing them across rough stubble. He gripped the back of the brunettes head as he latched his lips to the other mans neck. Sucking and nipping at the sensitive skin under his earlobe. Trying to pull more of those delightful sounds from the artist. And he did, Castiel moaned deeply, loudly. The brunette jerking forwards rolling his hips against Dean's. Sending shock waves of pleasure crashing through him. Dean slid his hands down into the back pockets of Castiel's pants. Pulling him closer and rutting against him. The shorter man pulling at Deans hair to lift his head so their mouths found one another once more.

Dean just barely heard the click of the lock on the door. Managing to push them away from the wall beside it before it crashed open, having just missed crushing them.

"Jesus Christ!" Castiel was still clinging to Dean, eyes wide.

"Close. But not quite." Gabriel stood there grinning at them. "Wrap it up boys. Cassie has an appointment."

Castiel whimpered in annoyance.

"Also Samsquatch headed back to the shop. Told me to tell you, and this is in his words."Send Dean back over to work when he's done fucking your brother."

Dean just groaned. His arms were still tightly wrapped around Castiel. He let go awkwardly. "Okay..Yeah so..."

Castiel shuffled a little. He seemed a little unsure of himself now too. But finally he made a move leaning up to place a quick kiss to Dean's lips. "I'll umm, I'll see you later?" He sounded hopeful.

Dean just smiled. His thumb running over the artists arm reassuringly. "Yeah, later."

* * *

><p><em>Note: It might be a couple days till Chapter 5. I'm having a bit of a problem with it. But it is started! I promise I'll get it up asap!<em>


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N - **Sorry Guys! A little late. But just a heads up I might be a bit late on the next few chapters! Life is Busy Busy!_  
><em>But as always you're all super awesome and I love you. LoL<em>

* * *

><p>Everything was great. At least, aside from the part where Dean still worked in a flower shop. But even he could look past that. Because everything else. It was great. Whatever it was that him and Castiel had. In Deans eye's it was perfect. Sure they never really hung out outside of the occasional grope and make out session in the ally way. But Dean was okay with that. Wasn't he?<p>

He wasn't looking for any type of relationship. It goes against everything he wanted. Dean pretty much lived by the guidelines that if he didn't let people in, then it would be all that easier to let them go, when they inevitably wanted to be let go. Dean wasn't stupid. He knew he wasn't exactly what someone would call a great catch or anything. At least not compared to Castiel. Which is what made this so perfect.

Castiel would eventually decide he wanted to move on. He'd eventually decide he could do better and he'd leave. And Dean, he was okay with that. Really... He was. After all he couldn't expect a man like Castiel to continue to be interested in him right?

It'd happened before. With Lisa. He'd gotten too attached to her. To her boy. He was honestly and truly happy. He'd had plans. Marriage, a white picket fence, domesticity, the works. But Lisa, she'd had other plans. And her plans didn't include Dean.

And Castiel, He was intelligent, charismatic and confident. He had his own business and seemed to know what he wanted out of life. And Dean couldn't lie. He was absolutely gorgeous. He was by all accounts far, far out of Deans league. But for some reason, at this moment in time. He'd taken an interest in Dean. Who was Dean to turn that down? At least...for a little while. For a small amount of time he could pretend that eventually it wasn't going to end. He could pretend that maybe, just maybe Castiel wouldn't get bored with him. He could pretend for at least now. That Castiel wouldn't leave him. And he could have his moments of shared kisses and intense gazes.

That is, if people stopped interrupting them.

Currently Dean was laying on the couch that the Novak twins had so painstakingly carried into the tattoo parlor. Castiel was sprawled out over top of him, settled between Deans spread legs. Mouth hungrily devouring the florists like he was the only thing in the world that could quench that thirst. The brunettes hands sliding over jean covered thighs, making Dean's blood boil. He bucked his hips up against the other man a ragged moan ripping from his throat. Castiel was more than willing, grinding back down against Dean. He moved his mouth away from Deans sliding it down to suck a bruise into the base of his neck. This was good. This was great even. Dean liked this. The way Castiel moved against him. The way his mouth tasted like coffee and cinnamon. He smelt like cinnamon too and Dean could drown in it. His scent, his taste, in everything that was Castiel.

Dean slide his hands down the older mans back, dipping his fingers under his shirt, hand splayed across the smooth, warm skin. Castiel sat up, pulling his shirt up over his head throwing it off to the side. He was about to lean back in but Dean stopped him with a hand to his chest.

"What?"

"Your tattoos. I'd didn't know you had that much." Dean brushed his hands from Castiel's elbows up his arm where inky black feathers contrasted against his skin.

"Oh." Castiel blinked before turning a little to show Dean where the inked feathers came together on his back.

"They're wings." Dean's hands slide over the artists shoulders to his back. Smoothing over the tattoos as he discovered them.

Castiel shivered at the touch. "Dean, you can look at my ink another time. Please!" He ground his hips down against Dean. Trying to recapture the blonds attention back to their previous actions.

Dean groaned and tugged the other man back down against him. "Good point. I'll look at them when I've got you on your hands and knees, taking you from behind."

Castiel moaned in approval and Dean smirked, leaning up to capture the other mans mouth again. They were just getting heated again, with Castiel sucking greedily at Dean's tongue and his hand brushing just above the waist band of his pants, when they were both jerked out of their shared bliss by a voice.

"You were supposed to open the doors 45 minutes ago."

Castiel let out a whimper dropping his forehead to Dean's shoulder. Dean rolled his head to look at his lover's twin who'd so rudely interrupted. "You are the biggest cockblocker I have ever met."

Jimmy held his hands up. "I was under the impression that my brother wouldn't be too busy dry humping his boyfriend to open his shop."

With a sigh, Castiel pushed away from the Dean and off the couch. He picked his shirt up pulling it on, glaring at his twin, "No one comes in this early anyways! I really, really need to get a bell for that door." Jimmy just shrugged.

"I'm sorry! I wasn't aware you trying to get laid."

Dean sat up and closed his eyes, willing away the raging hard on he had going on in his trousers. Castiel shuffled around the shop pulling open the blinds and unlocking the doors, before settling himself down beside Dean curling into his side.

"Castiel." Jimmy walked over setting down on the other side of Dean. He leaned over the blond man to nuzzle his twin affectionately.

Dean closed his eyes dropping his head back against the couch with an irritated groan. Lovely, just what he needed hot twins rubbing and cuddling on each other in his lap while he was so desperately trying to will away a boner.

"Mother called this morning and..."Jimmy paused sitting back. "Your boyfriend is sexually aroused."

"Who says sexually aroused? And yes, the things your brother can do with his tongue are downright sinful and I was thoroughly enjoying it before you came barging in." Dean grinned at the man who in turn just glared at him.

"I'm well aware of what Castiel is capable of with his tongue." The older twin paused blinking, before blushing darkly as he realized what he'd just implied.

Dean laughed reaching out to ruffle Jimmy's hair which only infuriated the man. "Well it's been a lovely morning of sexual activity and finding out you blew your brother." Dean gave Castiel a look, who in turn just shrugged seemingly unfazed by the exchange. "...but I need to get to work before Jess comes after me with some kind of hair torture device."

Dean stood up stretching. Castiel followed him quickly, reaching up to pull the taller man down into a light kiss. Dean smiled softly against his lips reaching his hand down over the swell of Castiel's ass to give it an affectionate pat. "I'll see you later."

"Bye." Castiel grinned watching the younger leave before turning to his brother who look thoroughly disgusted.

"What?"

"You two are disgusting."

Castiel just smirked. "Yeah? Well, Blow me."

Jimmy snorted. "Says the cock sucker."

~.~

"You got yourself a boyfriend?" Dean paused in the front door of the shop eyes wide and mouth hanging open. Oh shit his family. He'd forgotten all about their visit. Sam told him sometime last week that Bobby, Ellen and Jo were coming to visit. With everything going on with Cas, it just sort of slipped his mind.

His Uncle Bobby, who wasn't really their uncle, but had raised them just as much, if not more, than their father had, was leaning on the counter talking to Sam. His wife Ellen had been the one who had spoken. She was a beautiful woman, tough as nails though and Dean still winced when she addressed him. She was going to furious he hadn't informed her about his budding relationship with the tattooist.

"You didn't think to tell us this?" Yup, he called it.

"Not boyfriend... Exactly."

"So, he's head over heels for you and you're being a pussy about it and refusing to settle?" Dean turned to where a young blonde woman was perched against the low wall that separated the checkout area from the inventory. In any other situation he'd be happy to see Jo. She was basically his little sister. But damn if he didn't hate when she was right about things. At least the part about him being a pussy. He couldn't speak for how Castiel felt about him.

"Jo, bitchy as always." He smirked at her.

Jo just smiled and hopped down from the wall running over to hug the older Winchester.

"Since when do you even like men?"

Bobby finally spoke up. Sam snickered. "He's always liked men. He just ignored it because dad..."

"Sammy." Dean warned and Sam held up his hands in surrender. They didn't talk about John Winchester.

"Does he treat you well, boy?" Dean flushed. He was not having this conversation with the man who was basically his father. Plus, Dean was unsure how to answer that. Sure he guessed Castiel treated him well. It's not like they had much to base it on yet. He shrugged.

Bobby narrowed his eyes disapprovingly.

"You should invite him to dinner tonight."

"What?" Dean blinked at Ellen.

"Well, we'd like to meet him."

Dean sighed, he couldn't understand why they were making such a deal about this. "We're not eve-"

"Hey Castiel." Dean whirled around. Fucking Sam. He was talking on the phone. What did he do? Call the tattoo place?

" No, no Dean's fine. He's uh, busy." Dean glared at Sam who just gave his brother a wide grin. Yup, the little bitch called the tattoo place."Yeah, working, lets go with that. He told me to call you since he couldn't get away. So are you busy tonight? No? Great our family is in town. Dean wants them to meet you."

"I will shave your head in the middle of the night." Dean threatened in a whisper.

"Yea, he really does want you there. Just meet him at his car after you close." Dean made a grab at the phone but Sam just placed his hand on Deans chest to keep him out of reach. "Okay Castiel, See you tonight."

Sam hung up and looked at Dean. "What? You'd have never done it on your own. You emotionally stunted brat."

Dean groaned. And just like that he was bringing his boyfriend home to meet the family.

~.~

"Cas, man you're fine."

The two were standing outside Sam and Jess' apartment. Dean had met him, just as Sam had instructed by the Impala. Castiel had been nervously quiet the whole ride and was currently fretting over himself about whether or not the extended Winchester family would like him.

"I'm not exactly the type you bring home to your mother Dean."

"Well lucky you then. Ellen is much, much worse."

Castiel just glared at his boyfriend. "Dean..."

Fuck it. Dean leaned in pressing his lips to Castiel's. The kiss was gentle and reassuring. And under any other circumstances the Winchester would never be caught in these types of chick-flick moments. But Castiel needed to calm down, so Dean moved to do so in the only way he knew how. "It'll be fine."

Castiel smiled nervously but caught Dean's lips again in an equally soft kiss.

Bad move. It was only a couple more quick brushes of lips, before the soothing kiss turned into something much more heated. In a matter of minutes Castiel was pressed back against the wall. His shirt was bunched up as Dean ran the pad of his thumb over a sensitive nipple causing the shorter man to gasp sharply against Dean's mouth.

"Ahem." The two broke apart to find Jess standing there, arms crossed. A smaller blonde girl behind her.

"Jess...Jo."

"Dean." Jo greeted, all wide smiles and mischief in her eyes. She looked Castiel over and smirked. "Well done. He's hot."

"Get in the house before you give old Mrs. Warran a heart attack when she comes out to walk her dog." Jess laughed at them.

The two girls filed back into the apartment and Castiel turned to Dean smirking. "I'm hot." He winked.

Dean just snorted, looking amused, and dropped his hand to smack his lover on his backside. "Just get your hot ass in the damn house."

Ellen was the first of the family to meet Cas. It went fairly well, in Dean's opinion. Ellen fussed over his boyfriend. Giving him hugs and fussing with his hair. She asked about his family seemingly interested in the fact that he was a twin and wondered what that was like. Ellen seemed to genuinely like Castiel. She smiled and laughed with him. Only threatened him with her shotgun about three time. Yup, she liked him.

Next was Bobby.

Dean lead Castiel out to the living area. He sat down on the couch, Castiel close to his side.

"How's the Impala doing?" Bobby turned to look at the two of them.

"Still like brand new." Dean grinned. He liked talking about his car and could honestly probably keep this conversation going for hours with Bobby. But the man beside him looked like he was about to faint from stress, and Dean knew he probably didn't know a damn thing about Cars.

"Bobby, this is Castiel."

Bobby leaned forwards and held out his hand to Castiel. "Did my wife already threaten you with a shot gun?"

Castiel nodded slowly. He'd obviously not expected that greeting. "Yes..sir. About four times."

Bobby raised a brow amused. "He's polite."

"He's faking it."

Bobby looked at Castiel who just flushed and shrugged. "I am."

The older man just burst out laughing. "Yer alright Castiel. I'd rather you be honest with me. Instead of all that Sir and Ma'am shit. Just call me Bobby."

They chatted a bit more. Bobby, like Ellen was honestly curious about Castiel's family. Even Dean learned some things about Castiel. Like his father had died when he and Jimmy were just babies. He had an older Sister Anna who was pregnant and due just about any day. Castiel and his siblings had been raised by a Nanny since his mother had such a busy schedule with her parties. But even so, that kind of negligence from their mother had made all the Novak children very close. And Castiel was honestly thankful for it.

Dean found that he liked hearing about Castiel's life. He liked to hear about how he was with his family and his siblings other than Jimmy. He liked learning about the fact that Castiel had a cat. Sure it was a tiny petty thing. But it made Dean smile. And Dean didn't even like cats. But Dean found himself listening intently to his boyfriend. Catching his eyes ever once in a while smiling at him warmly. A smile which Castiel returned effortlessly.

Later Dean had made his way into the kitchen to help with the cooking. He enjoyed it and he knew he was good at it. Something he'd learned at a young age to help raise Sammy. Jo set the table and helped carry out food.

Bobby, Castiel and Sam sat at the kitchen table chatting about Sam's intern with Luc Novak. Castiel shared some more than embarrassing memories of his brother, just in case Sam ever needed black mail material, Castiel had said. Dean would send Castiel a flirty smile when he would brush by him, and Castiel would wink or nuzzle his nose against Dean's cheek affectionately when he thought no one would notice. Though, almost every time, they would pull away to find Ellen or Jess grinning at them widely.

It was, all in all, a comfortable, homey atmosphere.

Dinner came and went and Castiel had fit in with the Winchester/Singer family perfectly. They loved him and he seemed to enjoy his time with them as well. He started to act more like himself when he realized no one there was going to judge him because of his tattoos or piercings and that they honestly seemed curious about them and why he'd chosen certain works of art. By the end of the night he was laughing and joking with the rest of the family, like he belonged there.

Dean smiled as Jo harassed the poor guy about his brother. Seemingly disappointed to find out that Jimmy was indeed married. Then headed out to the living room joining Bobby and Sam, settling in a giant armchair with a beer.

"He's good for you, you know that right?"

Dean blinked at Bobby. "What?

Bobby rolled his eyes. "Yer a damn idjit you know that? That boy is in love with you."

Dean shifted uncomfortably. Love was an awfully heavy word to use. Castiel wasn't...in love with him. There was just no way. Infatuated with him maybe, but in time that would disappear. He would disappear. Just like Lisa did.

"Dean, you can't let one bad experience with relationships put you off them forever. So you and Lisa didn't work out. And hell, maybe you and Castiel won't either. But if you don't try, you might be giving up the happily ever after you so badly wanted at one time."

Dean scoffed at his brother. "Castiel can do way better than me. And he'll see it eventually just like everyone else. So sorry, I'm not going to get my hopes up."

"Dean, that boy looks at you like you hung the moon. I'm surprised he didn't stare a hole through you, the way he was heart-eyeing you the whole time you were cooking." Bobby looked thoroughly disgusted by the mushy, romantic ideas. He stood up to head back to the kitchen, but he continued to speak. "He's got it bad for ya, I hope you realize it soon too, son, cause you may have hung the moon in his eyes. But you look at him like he hung the stars."


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N **- You've all been so lovely, so here is a little something steamy for ya!_

* * *

><p>The ride back to Castiel's apartment was tense. At least it was for Dean. Castiel, on the other hand, was blathering on about something to do with a trip? Dean didn't know for sure. His mind was currently still occupied on Bobby had said to him earlier that night. The way he looked at Cas? What exactly was that supposed to mean? Well, to be honest, he knew what it meant, but like fuck he was going to admit to anything.<p>

But half of him was rolling around what his brother had said in his head. Maybe it was okay to let Castiel in. But then the darker part of his brain kept making itself known. What if he leaves? What if he only wants you till he finds something better? What if, what if, what if.

"Dean?"

Dean blinked out of his own head glancing at the other man out of the corner of his eye. "Yeah man, sorry what?"

"Are you okay?" Castiel frowned. Guess he figured out Dean was lost in his own head.

"Yeah, sorry just lost in my own head. Didn't want to get lost." Dean just smiled and nodded as he pulled into the parking lot. Looking up at the tall apartment building. Castiel lived in the center of the city. Everything here was glittering, expensive and mostly likely, in Dean's opinion, breakable. It made him slightly uncomfortable.

"Stay the night, Dean."

Dean startled at that. He took a glance at Castiel who smiling softly at him. The older man shrugged slightly and got out of the car walking towards the building slowly. Giving Dean the choice to follow or go if he really wanted too.

Dean let out a breath. What did he have the lose? He snorted and answered himself quietly as he opened his door to follow. "Only the best thing to happen to me in a long time, that's all."

Geez, he was even a sarcastic asshole to himself.

Castiel smiled when he noticed Dean following and led him to elevators. Everything was mirrors, glass and sparkling surfaces. He briefly entertained the idea of taking Castiel up against the elevator wall where he could watch everything play out in the reflective surface. The number 12 above the doors lit up and Castiel shuffled them out of the elevator. Dean glanced around the hallway area nosily. He noted that there were only 2 doors on this floor.

"You're a tattoo artist. This place is..."

"Out of my price range?" Castiel chuckled. "I'm a Novak. Dean I have enough money that I could support you, your brother...And Jess. And still live comfortably the rest of my life and never have to work." Castiel pushed open the door, holding it for Dean then locking it behind him.

"I rarely ever actually touch the family funds though. For this apartment. And once in a while when I feel like spending money frivolously. I find it therapeutic. "

Dean just blinked at Castiel. He hadn't realized how wealthy he honestly was. But looking around at the apartment he was beginning to understand.

Everything was white walls and hardwood flooring. The Living room which they stood in decked in giant fluffy white couches and chairs. A flatscreen TV over top of a white stone fireplace. The kitchen opened into the living room, all white as well and stainless steel. And a Dining area just off to the left of it beside the floor to ceiling windows looking out over the surrounding city. Tucked in the corner sat a beautiful grand piano unlike anything Dean had seen before. It looked as though it was made of glass or crystal.

"Does that thing actually work?" Dean had never seen real grand piano before, much less a glass one.

"I imagine so. I don't actually play."

"So you own a glass piano why?"

Castiel shrugged. "It was a house warming gift from Luc."

"Yeah, I got my brother a toaster."

Castiel just laughed. "Well I hope that it doesn't complicate our relationship that I own a Crystal Piano. I would hope you're interested in more than my family's wealth."

Dean snorted. "Well considering I wasn't quite aware of how wealthy, your wealth actually was... That thing has to be worth a fortune a couple thousand at least."

"Ninety four."

"Excuse me?" Dean did not hear that right. He couldn't have. There is no way a piano costs...

"Ninety four thousand. Roughly."

"Roughly." he managed to choke out. "Jesus Christ."

Castiel pursed his lips in thought, tilting his head towards Dean. "Does it bother you that much? My money I mean."

Of course it did. Dean was halfway to hyperventilating. What could he possibly offer this man before him? He was still currently crashing on his brothers couch. Living pay check to pay check. Making barely above minimum wage at the moment. To Castiel, Dean must look incompetent. He was talented and smart. Charming and handsome. And the florist couldn't even hold a candle to that. How was he supposed to be this mans equal half when...

"Dean, I don't care about your financial income. Money had nothing to do with my interest in you. I chose to get into this relationship because I like you. I care about you"

He turned to Castiel, sucking in a sharp breath. Castiel Cared about him? That was dangerously close to love. Wasn't it? And relationship? Were they actually in a relationship? Dean had tried so hard to stay away from any sort of caring, feeling attachment. And yet he couldn't really deny it anymore. It was standing in front of him in the form of a six foot tall tattooist, with devilish sex hair and the most beautiful blue eyes.

Blue eyes which were looking at him quite intently now. Squinting as if trying to see into his head.

"Dean..." Castiel started. Dean ran his hands over his face anxiously and walked over to sit on the couch.

"Cas, I can't do this!" Dean was definitely freaking out. Rubbing his hands on his thighs, the rough fabric of his jeans causing them to go numb slightly as he repeated the action over and over.

It was Castiel who sucked in a breath this time. Dean realized that probably sounded dangerously close to a breakup. But maybe it was?

"Cas, look I'm no good for you." Dean ran his hands nervously through his hair. "I'm' no good at this. This whole relationship thing. I can't do it. I don't know how to do it right!"

The older man frowned and stared quietly at Dean for a couple minutes. Finally he walked over and sat down beside him.

"Dean I don't understand. Have I done something wrong? I'm trying to make you happy. I'm trying to give you what I think you want in this, but Dean If you don't tell me if I'm wrong..."

"No, Cas. It's not..." Dean sighed letting his head hang momentarily. "Look, I've only ever been in a serious relationship once... And I royally screwed that up."

Dean squirmed in his seat. This was hard to talk about. Hell, he never thought he'd ever _have_ to talk about it. He looked up at Castiel who was watching him intently confusion on his face, but otherwise not pushing for answers. Letting his boyfriend take his time. And it made Dean realize he _wanted_ to talk about it. He needed Castiel to understand. To realize that he could do so much better Dean.

"...It was with a girl, Lisa. Who I ended up falling for..." He let out a sigh, fidgeting with his hem of his shirt. "I was ready for everything. I wanted to get married and have kids and it was great. We were together for 3 years..."

"You don't think you can have those things with a man?" Castiel spoke slowly, like he was trying to wrap his head around everything. Dean held up his hand and let out a bitter chuckle.

"No, not that. I don't want..." Dean shrugged uncomfortably. He was after all emotionally constipated. "I met her in high school. We dated for a while then went separate ways after I dropped out. About 3 years later I meet her again. She has this kid... I'm almost positive this kid is mine. She says no but..." Dean shook his head and sighed. "His age and birth date it all adds up and... Anyways. We ended up back together. I helped her raise Ben and also really fell for her. She was great, smart, funny, beautiful. Everything and for the first time I realized I wanted this. This happy apple pie life with a wife and kid. And for 3 years I had it. I'd eventually planned on asking her to marry me. I had a ring and everything. But..." Dean sighed defeated. "She turned down my proposal. She'd said she wasn't ready to settle into something so final. We tried to stay together... But a couple of weeks later it just all fell apart. Things weren't the same anymore. I'd fucked it up and..."

Dean just shrugged again hopelessly. He glanced at Castiel expecting him to look spooked, resigned, ready to run even. But Dean was surprised to find his face had softened out. He looked almost thoughtful.

"Dean. If you think that's supposed to scare me away... You're wrong." Castiel pursed his lips in thought. "Look, that honestly doesn't sound like you messed up at all. You both just wanted different things. You were ready for something she wasn't. It happens." Castiel reached out grabbing Deans hand, locking their fingers together. "Dean, I like you. Probably way more than I ever thought I would when I first met you. But I WANT to be with you."

Dean let out a bitter groan, "what I could I possibly have that you want? I'm a high school drop out with a shitty job that barely pays anything."

Castiel cocked his head some smiling. "How about, your heart? I see how you are with your family. How you take care of your brother the best you can. How you look out for him. I see how loving you are with the people close to you. Bobby and Ellen. How protective you are with Jo, who you treat like a little sister. Or how about that you took on the role of a father for a child who may or may not have been yours." Castiel lifted Deans hand to press his lips to the knuckles. "Dean there is more to life and love, than money and schooling. You're smart Dean. You're loving, kind, selfless and funny." Castiel smirked. "You have a great ass too."

Dean rolled his eyes at Castiel, who just laughed.

"Look, you are a man I'd be proud to call my boyfriend, my lover and who knows what the future holds." Castiel gave him a smug look. "Maybe one day my partner...husband?"

Dean flushed and shook his head but he chuckled. "Getting a little ahead of yourself buddy."

Leaning over Castiel pulled himself into Deans lap straddling his thighs. "Maybe, so let's clear this up, yes? The old fashion high school crush way. Dean Winchester. I want to be with you. I want to wake up beside you and I want to be the one you cook for. I wanna take you home to family and watch the shit storm it causes and then laugh about it afterwards. I want to be the one to make_ you_ happy. So be with me? Be my boyfriend? Officially."

Dean dropped his head back onto the couch back. Staring up at the older man incredulously. He dropped his hands to Castiel's waist his thumbs rubbing comfortingly through the other mans shirt.

A boyfriend. A relationship. Courtship. Could he do it? Would he be able to? What if he screwed up again? What if he isn't good enough? What if Dean falls again hard and Castiel decides he doesn't want him anymore? Again with the 'what if's'

"You're too good for me, Castiel."

The older man just shrugged. "That's a matter of opinion. Fortunately I don't care about yours, at least on this topic. So is that a yes?"

Guess there was only one way to find out. "Yes."

Castiel smiled widely. Dean honestly loved when his boyfriend smiled. The way his eyes crinkled and shone. It was addictive. And Dean wanted to make sure he always had reason to smile.

Leaning up, he pressed their lips together in a soft kiss. Castiel sighed against his mouth contently and Dean took the invitation to deepen the kiss, pressing his tongue past plush lips to taste his lover. Castiel leaned in wrapping his arms around Deans neck, hands running through soft hair. He pulled back from the kiss slightly breathless.

"Dean please. Let me make you feel good." Castiel leaned in to press his lips to Dean's ear. "I want to taste you."

Dean groaned softly, his hands dipping under Castiel's shirt scratching his nails along the skin of his back lightly. Face pressed against his neck, breathing him in. "Please. Cas."

Dean felt a hand against the buttons of his jeans. Dropping his head back as Castiel undid them slowly. God it was going to take everything he had in him to not just flip the older man onto his hands and knees and pound into him. He was already a mess and his pants hadn't even been completely unbuttoned.

Castiel caught Deans lips again. This time the kiss was hungry and passionate. Dean felt needy and almost cried out in exultation when a hand finally breached past the opening in his jeans, to press against his already half hard arousal. Castiel smirked against his lips, his hand slipping through the opening of Dean's boxers, wrapping around his length and giving a soft squeeze. Dean felt the air punch out of him in a gasp as Castiel's hand pulled him out and started a lazy, slow stroke.

All too quickly though, Castiel pulled away leaving Dean laying there exposed to the cool air of the apartment. Hard and leaking precum on his shirt. He let out a frustrated whine, glaring up at his boyfriend who just smirked at him.

"Patience baby." Castiel pulled his shirt off tossing it to Dean before sliding down to his knees on the floor between his lovers spread legs.

"Yeah, we'll see how much patience you have when- Jesus fuck Cas!" Dean's mouth dropped open as he felt hot, wet heat envelope his erection. His hands flying up to grip Castiel's hair as he barely controlled thrusting up into the other mans mouth.

Castiel wrapped his hand around the base stroking as he bobbed his head along the shaft, causing Dean to moan out wantonly. Dean couldn't control the way his body reacted to the artist. Every lick, swipe and slide of that sinful tongue made that fire pooling in lower abdomen flare up even further.

His cock twitched as Castiel pulled up till only the head was in his mouth, his tongue teasing the slit. Dean gripped at his lovers hair tightly, panting hard. He was coming undone, fast. Castiel focused those brilliant blue eyes on him as he slid his mouth back down his length as far could manage. Dean could feel himself being swallowed down. He could feel the muscles of Castiel's throat constricting around him. He twitched as a loud moan ripped out of him.

"Cas! I'm -" Dean warned and Castiel groaned around him. The vibrations shoot straight through him. Dean's muscles tensed, his body nearly arching off the couch and his eyes rolling back as his climax punching out of him forcefully.

Castiel swallowed down his release with a content hum. Dean watched his boyfriend through lidded eyes. Too blissed out to do much more than run his hand affectionately through Castiel's hair as the other man pulled off his softening cock and licked his lips with a grin.

"Enjoy?"

Dean chuckled softly pulling the tattooist into his lap when he rose up. "I do believe you have ruined me for all future blowjobs."

Castiel laughed and nuzzled against Dean's cheek tenderly. The florist tilted his head to capture the others lips in a deep kiss. Humming softly at the taste of himself on his lovers tongue. Dean dropped his hand to Castiel's thigh massaging for a minute before sliding up to press against his obviously aching arousal causing the other man's breath to hitch.

He lifted his hips to press against the warm hand as Dean stroked him softly through his jeans. "Are you up for round two soon?" He breathed out.

Dean chuckled running him nail over rough material covering Castiel's erection. "Give me like ten minutes."

Castiel nodded, claiming Dean's lips again. The kiss was heated and needy and...

...rudely interrupted by the front door slamming. The two lovers groaned in annoyance. Castiel didn't even have to look to see who it was he already knew.

"Jimmy."

"Hate to interrupt..." Castiel looked back at his brother in a desperate plea to just leave them the fuck alone. Dean used Castiel's body as a cover to tuck himself back in his pants unnoticed.

Jimmy give his twin a sorry look. "I'm honestly not here to purposefully interrupt. Anna's gone into labor."

Castiel let out a defeated sigh, pulling himself off the couch and Dean's lap. "I'm sorry baby."

Dean smiled at his lover reaching up to pull him into a soft kiss. "It's fine. Your sister needs you."

Castiel smiled thankfully at Dean before turning, walking over to grab his shirt which Jimmy held out to him. He nuzzled his twin affectionately in greeting like always, and like always Jimmy placed a small kiss to Castiel's lips. But not like usual he jerked back his eye's wide.

Castiel raised his brows in confusion, about to be halfway offended, when he heard Dean let out a cackle. Jimmy narrowed his eyes at his twin. "Don't let me kiss you after you've just sucked off your boyfriend."

Ah, that explains Jimmy's reaction. He'd actually tasted Dean on his lips.

At that Castiel burst out laughing. "I'm sorry! I'm ...I forgot." The younger twin was gasping as he tried to control his laughter.

"How do you forget that there was a cock in your mouth?" Jimmy glared and Castiel just laughed harder. Dean had doubled over on the couch and had tears coming out of his eyes he was laughing so hard.

"You both can go to hell. Come on Castiel, we're in a hurry and I need to stop at the gas station and get gum now. Thanks."

Still giggling, Castiel nodded and grabbed his coat, shrugging it on. He reached for his keys and and pulled one off the ring setting it back on the table before turning to Dean who lay on the couch still looking like he just got the best blowjob of his life and amused. "If you leave, lock up. Keep the key it's yours. There is food in the fridge, make yourself at home. I'll be back soon."

Dean blinked surprised. He was about to respond but Castiel cut him off with a kiss and a rushed "I love you" before he and his cockblocking twin were gone.

It had happened so fast that Dean almost didn't catch it. But he did.

Castiel had said 'I love you'.

~.~

"Fuck."

"You just told him you loved him."

"Fuck."

"Do you?"

Castiel glanced as his twin but remained silent.

Jimmy just sighed. "Just... be careful Castiel."


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N**- So sorry guys, I know this is late. I've been super busy with packing and stuff since I'm moving. _  
><em>I promise though I'm seeing this story through to the end! <em>  
><em>Also thanks so so much to my new beta reader InThePalmOfMyHand. You're an absolute life saver!<em>

* * *

><p>Dean hummed softly, shifting himself deeper into the soft pillows and cushions around him. He was so damn comfortable. There was something heavy weighing in on his back, but he didn't pay it much mind. It wasn't hurting him or anything. It was just a ball of warmth and it made Dean feel cozy. Then it dawned on him: his brother's couch was not this pleasant to sleep on.<p>

Annoyed, he blinked open an eye to be met with blinding white. He noticed that his face felt congested and his eyes were itchy. He sneezed. The hell?

Pushing himself up, he realized he was currently still in Castiel's apartment. He also realized there was a small sharp pain in his back as tiny little claws dug into his skin through the fabric of his shirt. Dean reached behind him and his hand met with soft fur and sharp teeth.

"You little shit. Did you just bite me?" Standing up, the fuzzy menace fell to the couch. Dean turned to look at the cat who was now happily arranging himself where Dean had once laid, soaking in the leftover warmth.

Oh right, Castiel has a cat.

Dean raised a brow. Even his cat was white. It was a beautiful Angora breed with long, soft, white hair and bright blue eyes that almost reminded Dean of it's owners own eyes. These eyes were currently looking at him with a look that clearly stated that this was his house and Dean had been in his spot.

Dean sighed and walked out to the kitchen. Castiel had told him to make himself at home and that was exactly what he was going to do. Plus he didn't know the next time he'd ever be in a kitchen like this. It was definitely a chef's kitchen. The stainless steel shining bright and Dean was probably pretty sure Castiel had never really used it to it's full potential.

He was shuffling through the cabinets looking for bread to go with the sausage and eggs he found in the cooler, when he came across cans of Fancy Feast. He pulled it out raising a brow at it. "Elegant Medleys White Meat Chicken Florentine." Dean snorted" Damn cat eats better than most people."

Dean jumped slightly at the feeling of something passing by his leg. Looking down he saw the angora weaving in and out of his legs, meowing up at him hopefully. The little shit knew. It knew exactly where his food was and who was in control of it.

"Yeah who's in charge now? You monster."

The white fuzzball meowed up at him again and Dean rolled his eyes. He looked around before spotting a small dish with little fish bones on it. Guessing that belonged to the cat. Either that or his boyfriend had a weird habit of eating out of small fish decorated dishes that said 'MEOW' across them. It was Castiel though. Dean wouldn't put it past the crazy artist.

Carefully he opened the can, spooning the food into the dish, before setting it on the ground where the the cat happily sat down to eat.

Dean went back to cooking his food, humming softly to himself. This was oddly domestic, cooking in his boyfriends house and feeding his cat. He wasn't sure if he liked it or not. It felt odd, definitely, but it also felt right, almost like he belonged here, despite the ninety four thousand dollar piano in the corner. It all just felt. . . comfortable.

Dean sneezed.

Ah, except for the cat allergies. That kinda sucked.

Dean pushed the sausage onto his plate and sat down at the island. He ate the breakfast and checked his phone, shooting off texts to his brother who'd sent quite a few worried messages to him when he hadn't come home last night. He was about to bite into the sausage when we felt eyes on him. He turned to find the cat again staring longingly at his plate.

"Did I not just feed you, cat?" The animal just stared back at him calmly. Dean sighed and pulled off a piece of sausage holding his hand out to it. The cat sniffed it curiously before snatching it up and running off with it.

"Are you feeding Mew people food!? Don't feed him people food! He'll get fat!"

Dean smiled sheepishly at his boyfriend, who was shrugging of his coat. "Mew? You named your cat Mew? Original."

"His name is Doctor Mew. Mew for short."

Dean laughed loudly. "You bought at cat solely for the purpose of using that Doctor Who pun didn't you?"

Castiel let out a half-hearted frustrated groan but walked over to wrap his arms around Dean pressing his face against Dean's neck happily. "I'm glad you're still here..." Castiel blinked at the empty can on the counter. "Did you feed Mew too? You fed him his food and then proceeded to give him yours?"

Castiel glared down at the small cat who mewed happily up at him, glad that his owner was home. "Dean is going to spoil you and you're going to get fat."

"Aw but he looked up at me with those big sad blue eyes that reminded me of yours!" Dean smirked. "I'd feed you cat food if you looked at me like that too!"

Castiel rolled his eyes and Dean chuckled, pressing his lips to the stubbled chin of his boyfriend. "Hungry? I can make you something that's not cat food, I promise. And how's your sister?"

Castiel nodded and sat down in Dean's chair when the other man got up. Doctor Mew curled up happily on his owner, purring loudly as Castiel pet him. Dean listened intently to his boyfriend as he told him about Anna and how he now had another beautiful niece. He laughed when Castiel told him about how Gabriel ate Anna's congratulatory meal that the hospital gives out to new mothers, and about how the baby threw up on her grandma.

The artist praised Dean's cooking and gave him affectionate kisses against his temple. Dean thought that just maybe, this wasn't so bad. Just maybe it would all be okay.

Just this once, he'd let himself fall in love.

~.~

The next few weeks were a flurry of activity. It was the second week of December and The Gardens' business has picked up with the holidays approaching. Jess had created decorative wreaths with pine and holly and it seemed like they were a hit. Orders were coming in left and right for bouquets and holiday arrangements and it was definitely taking more than just one person to keep the store going now, much to Dean's annoyance, he found himself more often than not spending time in the shop's back room putting together orders. Jess had hired on a peppy young girl named Charlie to replace Sam since all of his time was taken up by Luc Novak's internship.

Charlie needed the extra money for college and she was pleasant and kind. The customers seemed to enjoy her, so she seemed like a good fit. She was geeky, funny and incredibly brilliant and Dean had taken an instant liking to her. She enjoyed deep conversations about Harry Potter and Star Wars, and she seemed to enjoy picking on Dean about his crush on Han Solo. All in all, working with Charlie had made his time at the flower shop a little less agonizing.

The worst, though, was how this was all bleeding into his time with Castiel. It's been almost three weeks since he had last seen his boyfriend, and that had just been in passing at Gabriel's bakery. It had been almost a month and half since he'd spent the night.

Castiel had started helping out Gabriel at his shop since the bakery had also picked up with business. People apparently needed their coffee and sweets fix while Christmas shopping. Between running a business, helping Gabriel, and Dean working overtime at The Garden they hardly ever saw each other, just a series of conversations through text, and once in a while an actual phone call.

Dean carried another stack of wreaths out of the back and dropped them on the table Jess had set up for them. He'd been making stupid wreaths all day long and his fingers were raw and sore. He was pretty sure he had multiple splinters too.

He dragged his feet back behind the counter and flopped down on a chair, watching as Charlie finished up jotting down another order. She smiled and dismissed the woman with a cheerful wave before turning on Dean.

"She was seriously upset that Jess wasn't here to take her order. Said she thought I'd screw it up." Charlie let out an annoyed puff of air which rustled her bangs. "I hacked Google for fun. I can freaking take a damn order."

Dean just chuckled, shoving his phone back in his pocket.

"Who you so eagerly texting? Is it Sexy McDreamy?" Charlie let out an airy sigh. "When am I gonna meet this Castiel."

Dean opened his mouth to reply with something smart, along the lines of 'Never' when the door bells chimed alerting them to a new customer. They both groaned quietly.

"Not it." Charlie took the seat beside him and pulled out her own phone.

Dean sighed and stood up stepping over to the counter to take her place. Dean was about to plaster that fake smile onto his face, but his breath caught in his throat as he found himself staring into those intense blue eyes he fell so hard for.

"Hello, Dean."

Immediately Charlie had flung herself over the counter curiously. "Who's this? Is this Castiel? Dean?" She nudged him.

Dean narrowed his eyes slightly. No, something was definitely off. Try as he might, this wasn't Castiel. Despite the fact that he was dressed in his boyfriends clothing, had the same hair that looked like he had just gotten royally sexed up against a concrete wall, and he even saw the peek of the tattoo on his lower stomach that was in a strange lettering. Castiel had once told him was in Enochian, the language of the angels. But this wasn't Castiel before him. And that tattoo must be the one he shared with Jimmy. He cleared his throat and shook his head.

"No...No this is Jimmy, Castiel's brother."

Jimmy's mouth dropped open in surprise. "You knew."

"Of course I knew."

Jimmy actually fucking pouted. "I even took my coat off so you'd see the tattoo."

"I know you and Cas have got matching tattoos dude." Dean twitched. They'd fucking planned this and it pissed him off. Was Castiel trying to get him to slip up? What if he wanted an easy out? What if Castiel wanted him to fuck up with his twin so he could easily end the relationship. Dean swallowed hard as the familiar 'what ifs' started racing through his head again.

Jimmy must have noticed Dean's panicked look though and raised his hand to get the other mans attention. "Hey, he doesn't know I tried to trick you. Stop worrying."

Dean narrowed his eyes, he was pissed. "So what? You're trying to break us up then?"

Jimmy snorted. "Clam yourself Dean, If you'd kissed me by accident thinking it was Castiel. He wouldn't have been mad..." Jimmy made a thoughtful face. "...I might have been though. Either way, you think it's the first time a lover has mixed us up? We're used to it. Hell my wife pinned Castiel to wall once thinking it was me. We'd been married for 2 years." The twin shrugged. "But you have nothing to worry about. You knew...How did you know by the way?"

Dean raised a brow. How did he know? He just knew. "I suppose...you carry yourselves differently. Castiel carries himself like he wants the world to notice him and give him attention. You... No offense dude, but you're kinda closed off. You don't act like you want to be noticed at all."

"You're not wrong." Jimmy shrugged and stepped up to the counter placing a small, long package on it. "From my brother. Gabriel has him slaving away in the bakery whenever Benny is available to run the shop. I'm just here to play delivery boy."

Dean raised a brow and grabbed for the box. A gift? God, he was so the chick in this relationship and he knew it. By the smirk on Jimmy's face he also knew it. And hell, maybe even Charlie knew it now. He sighed feeling his cheeks start to heat up with a flush. He grabbed the scissors on the counter, slicing open the tape holding the box shut and peeked inside. He flushed darker.

"Is it a vibrator?"

"Fuck off Jimmy."

"So it is a vibrator?" This time it was Charlie. Both of them were leaning on the counter curious as to what was in the box. Rolling his eyes Dean opened the box the rest of the way.

Laying scattered inside where the peddles of a a fragrant violet flower. Lilacs. Dean knew them, Jess and Sam's entire apartment reeked of lilac. It was Jess' favorite fragrance. Not to mention working in a flower shop and all, he's managed to get down at least the basics in floral identification.

Underneath the dusting of lilacs though was an envelope he looked it over curiously. If it's a fucking love poem Dean might just go over there and punch Castiel in the face. He opened the envelope pulling out a folder piece of paper. Opening it up he saw Castiel's messy scrawl at the top of a flyer. 'I've cleared this with Jess already.' He glanced down at the rest of the paper. He had to read it about four times just to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

"What is it?" Charlie was leaning into Dean's space trying to catch a glimpse of the paper but Dean just folded it back up sticking it in his pocket.

"Hold down the fort for a second. I'll be right back." He grinned at Charlie.

Running across the street (Without looking and almost getting hit by a fucking Prius), Dean burst into the bakery looking around quickly to make sure no one of great importance would see as he threw himself over the counter, surprising the life out of Castiel, then backing him up against the counter for a heated kiss.

Castiel made a surprised noise in the back of his throat, but gave in fairly quickly his hands tangling in Dean's hair.

Breaking the kiss, but not pulling away, Castiel smiled against Dean's lips. "So you got my gift?"

"I did, the flowers were kinda gay and half of me was tempted to come over and punch you, just to feel manly again."

Castiel chuckled, nuzzling his nose against Dean's cheek. A sign of affection from his boyfriend he's gotten so used too. Gabriel had also emerged from the back of the store and was currently trying nudge them apart with a broom bitching something about 'unsanitary work conditions' but they both ignored him.

"So you accept my date?"

"Of course. But to be honest I'm going with or without you." Dean grinned at Castiel who just rolled his eyes.

"To be honest, I'm just trying to get us away from here. We've been together for about. what, 3 and half months and we haven't actually had the chance to have sex. I feel like a saint. It's disgusting."

"Oh you are so going to get lucky too."

"Thank God."

There was an offended gasp of 'Well, I never!' from a lady at the front counter. Gabriel just groaned in frustration and apologized to the customer profusely and promising her that he was definitely going to fire Castiel (Which he did not.).

But since everyone was being so honest today, Dean was finding it hard to care much as Gabriel continued to beat them with a broom. His boyfriend had asked him on a date. He was taking him out of town, overnight, to a Classic Car Show.

And just like that Dean let it slip. "God, I love you."

A surprised look flitted quickly passed Castiel's eyes. It was too soon for _I love you's_. Hell, Dean didn't even do _I love you's_ in general. But Castiel knew Dean. He could sense the anxiety start to rise up in boyfriend. The fear and uncertainty in Dean's own realization that he's letting himself fall for the artist. So Castiel lets him pretend. Pretend that it was never said, so he doesn't panic or shut down. Instead he just kisses him. And that slip of the tongue _'I love you_' filtered out to the back of their minds as they just enjoyed being wrapped up in each other.

And_ that._.. that ability to read him, to sense that Castiel needed to make the younger man feel comfortable and safe again. That is exactly why Dean meant every word he said.


End file.
